El Festival del Amor
by Seilen-dru
Summary: Como un simple festival puede unir a dos personas, claro con ayuda de unos torpes que quieren hacerle de cuplidos. Una divertida historia donde Ash y Misty declara sus sentimientos. Romance, Celos y un poco de Humor estan mezclados en este fic


**Hay que Ayudar al Amor**

**Parte 1**

…

**SeilenDru**

"_Te imagino en la distancia, llena de suspiros de amor y sosiego, con tu mirada perdida en la soledad y con un beso que desea escapar de tus labios hacia los míos"_

Se hacia de tarde en pueblo Paleta, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando atrás un color rojizo que matizaba los cielos.

Desde arriba de una colina, un joven de muy buen ver estaba recargado sobre la corteza de un árbol viendo el infinito; aunque por su mirar uno se podía dar cuenta que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Su fiel amigo amarillo se encontraba a lado acompañándolo, viéndolo con curiosidad y extrañeza desconociendo los motivos que los hacían estar allí en ese lugar.

-Pikachu…-

Un susurro rompió el silencio que hace poco era lo único que reinaba en el lugar, el pequeño pokemon alzo su vista hacia su entrenador para ver que era lo que quería decirle pero el ni siquiera lo miraba, su vista estaba fija al frente observando en atardecer.

-Pikachu- volvió a repetir

-Creo que por fin entendí lo que me dijo esa vez- diciendo con seriedad, cosa no muy común en el.

-¿Pika?- pregunto confundido Pikachu ya que no sabía a que se refería Ash

-y sabes Pikachu…- siguió hablando - tiene razón… tengo que decirle que yo siento igual que ella -

_Flash back_

_En una piscina de un gimnasio acuático, varios pokemons parecían divertidos jugando en el agua, en el borde de esta dos personas los veían jugar alegremente._

_-Hace mucho que no veía a azurril tan feliz- decía Misty mientras observaba a su pokemon divertirse con Pikachu_

_-si se le ve feliz-_

_-Sabes Ash…-_

_Este quita su vista de los pokemons para verla_

_-Me alegra que me ayas visitado- decía brindándole una sonrisa mientras que en su rostro se teñía de un tono carmesí_

_-pues hace tiempo quería hacerlo… solo que hasta ahora tuve tiempo-_

_Después de eso se produjo un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos decía alguna palabra solo se podía escuchar los ruidos que hacían los pokemons mientras jugaban. Pasaban los minutos hasta que…_

_-oye Ash…alguna vez… te haz sentido en que quieres decir algo pero…pero temes en que si lo dices puedes cambiar las cosas?-_

_-Eh?-__totalmente confundido (. igual que Ash)_

_-De que hablas Misty?- decía mientras trataba de descifrar lo que Misty había dicho_

_-En que hay algo en tu corazón…un sentimiento muy fuerte por una persona…que hace que experimentes cosas maravillosas…pero esa persona apenas nota que existes…pero aun así arias cualquier cosa por el- decía mientras su mirada estaba fija en Ash, los colores de sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad esperando con ansias una respuesta por Ash_

_-Sabes Misty no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando- decía tocándose la nuca con su brazo derecho_

_-Claro que no entiendes…si eres un tonto- perdiendo la paciencia porque Ash no lograba entender lo que trataba de decir_

_-Hey no son tonto- molesto por el cometario_

_-Si que lo eres…te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorada y tu no entiendes-_

_-¿Enamorada?-sorprendido por la confesión-"Misty enamorada pero de quien"-se preguntaba_

_-Si Ash… y me acabo de dar cuenta que esa persona no siente lo mismo que yo- decia mientras su mirada empezaba a verse borrosa por las lagrimas que es estaban formando, donde en cualquier momento seria liberadas_

_-¿Por que lo dices?- no sabiendo que decir (hay Ashy si que eres un caso UnU)_

_-Por que me lo esta confirmando en este momento- ya sin poder detener las lagrimas que se habían formado_

_-Misty-_

_-Hay esta bien Ash quiero estar sola-_

_Y asi sin mas se retira dejando a Ash muy confundido por lo que acaba de pasar_

_(Recuerden que Ash es lento demasiado lento y despistado para captar las cosas y en este momento pues Misty no lo ayuda diciendo este acertijo tan complicado verdad, bueno al menos para Ash__nun)_

_Fin del Flash back_

Ash seguía recordando todo lo que había sucedido ese día, pero para Pikachu aun era un misterio saber que era de lo que estaba hablando Ash.

-¿Pikapi?- dijo Pikachu para llamar su atención

-Estoy bien Pikachu… vamos ya es tarde y mi mama se va a empezar a preocupar- decía mientras se incorporaba sacudiéndose un poco el polvo

El camino a casa era silencioso, Ash estaba muy raro no decía palabra alguna y su rostro estaba totalmente serio (ahora si se acerca el fin del mundo), Pikachu ya se empezaba a preocupar, después de todo Ash era su mejor amigo habían vivido demasiadas aventuras juntos haciendo que de ellos naciera un lazo tan fuerte que les permitía a ambos entender a la perfección al otro; pero en esta ocasión Pikachu no lograba entenderlo y al no saber que era lo que pasaba no sabia como ayudarlo.

Al llegar a la casa se encuentra con Brock y Tracey que lo estaban esperando.

- Hey Ash que bueno que llegas…. Ya era hora- decía Brock mientras bebía un poco de te que la señora Ketchum les estaba sirviendo

-Hijo donde estabas ya me estaba preocupando-

-Fui a dar un paseo mama- mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Bueno Ash estábamos hablando de cómo haremos para ir al festival- empezando la platica Tracey

-Ahh- suspirado

-Nos encontraremos con May y Dawn en el festival- continuo Brock-y lo mejor de todo es que habrá muchas chicas bonitas- con una cara pervertida (bueno la cara que siempre pone Brock "pervertida")

-""-un gran suspiro provino de Ash

-Hey Ash te encuentras bien- pregunta Brock al verlo tan serio

-""-

-Ash-

-""-

-¡Ash!- Grito ya desesperado al ver que no le prestaba atención

-¿Qué?- un poco molesto por el grito

-Que si estas bien…estas muy distraído-le contesta Brock ya calmado

-Si estoy bien…que decían- tratándoles de desviar la atención de el

- Que nos encontraremos con las chicas en el festival- respondiendo Tracey

-El festival del amor…lugar perfecto para encontrar pareja- exclamaba Brock imaginándose son una bella chica a la luz de la luna

-Ya Brock- decía Tracey tratando de bajarlo de su nube

Pero el no era el único al parecer Ash también estaba en sus pensamientos ya que no oía como sus amigos lo llamaban de nuevo

-Ash seguro que estas bien- Volvió a preguntar Brock

-Si Brock porque la pregunta-

-Es que desde hace tiempo estas muy serio….no será que tienes una enamorada y aun no nos haz dicho- decía picaramente (esta bien escrito?...debí estudiar mas español cuando pude U.U)

-¡Claro que no!...yo no tengo ninguna enamorada- decía mientras en su cara mas de 10 tonos rojos aparecían en su cara

-Chicos es muy tarde y estoy cansado hablamos mañana si- y lentamente se dirige a su habitación seguido por Pikachu

- Y ¿Ash?- pregunta la señora Ketchum al aparecer en la sala

-Dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a su habitación- contesto Tracey

-Que raro ni siquiera ceno- un poco angustiada la sra. Ketchum

-Si que raro…bueno Sra. Ketchum nosotros ya nos vamos-

Incorporándose los dos para dirigirse a la salida donde la Sra. Ketchum los despide

Ya en su habitación, Ash se disponía dormir o eso quería pero no podía conciliar el sueño (cosa rara ya que Ash duerme donde sea a pesar de tener problemas nop?), esas palabras pronunciadas por Misty rondaban por su cabeza. Le había costado mucho entender el significado de estas; pero lo que realmente le preocupaba, lo que hacia que no pudiera estar tranquilo consigo mismo era ¿Qué era lo que debería hacer respecto a esto?. Porque para el Misty fue su amiga, confidente y asesora además de ser una de las personas que el más quiere pero ¿querer era igual a amar? O si ¿ese querer era en realidad amor pero nunca le presto atención?, su mente era un caos total ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimiento? Eso ya no importaba ahora se decía, lo que realmente importaba era saber que eso que siempre había sentido por ella era amor y ya era hora decírselo.

En otra parte de Pueblo Paleta dos jóvenes estaban hablando sobre el extraño comportamiento de Ash

-Brock y que crees que tiene Ash?-

-Mmmmm….Yo creo que nuestro Ash esta enamorado- decía con una sonrisa picara

Justo en ese momento Gary estaba pasando cuando escucha en nombre de Ash y decide escuchar un poco la conversación (vaya no sabia que Gary era un chismoso ¬¬)

-¡Enamorado!- exclamaba Tracey sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir su compañero

-_Ash enamorado_… _quien será la pobre afortunada_- pensaba Gary ya interesado por saber más del tema

-Así es Tracey a Ash le gusta alguien- diciendo seguro y orgullosos como si supiera sobre el tema

-¿Pero quien?-

-No lo se…eso es lo que debemos investigar- mientras tenia una pose como pensando en que es lo que van hacer

-¿Debemos? …¿Quienes?- mientras observaba a Brock muy pensante

-Pues nosotros…quien mas-

-Brock no creo que debamos intrometernos- decia un poco asustado por la sonrisa malévola que se estaba formando en Brock

-Es nuestro amigo y como sus amigos debemos ayudarlo-

-Yo sigo pensando en que es mejor no intrometernos- sus palabras casi sonaba como suplica para que Brock desistiera en ayudar a Ash (si eso se podía considerar ayuda u)

-Nada de eso nosotros tenemos que ayudar al amor-decia arriba de una mesa con una pose ridícula de superhéroe rodeado de una aura brillante

-Si piensan ayudar al amor creo que necesitara la ayuda de un experto-haciendo una entrada de todo un galán (me encantan esas entradas….Gary es tan lindo n/n)

-Eh?- voltearon los dos

-Gary que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Vivo aquí genio- contestándole a Brock

Brock solo se limito a merlo con cara de pocos amigos, a ver esto Tracey decidió intervenir antes de que algo pase

-Que quisiste decir con que necesitaremos ayuda de un experto-

-Por que yo soy un galán y se todo sobre chicas- decia arrogantemente- además en esto van a necesitar mucha ayuda Ash es todo un caso en esto-

-Desde cuando tu ayudas a Ash?- Brock decia de forma interrogante

-No es por Ash… lo hago porque quiero probar algo-

-¿Que?-pregunto con curiosidad Tracey

-Que cualquier tonto puede tener a cualquier chica que desee…. Claro si hace lo que yo digo-

-A si-un poco molesto Brock por el comentario de Gary

-Si-

Continuara…

Notas del autor:

Hola chicos!

Soy Seilen-Dru, muchos recordaran este fic, bueno no tan fic ya que solo subí un solo capitulo; pero ahora por fin este fic se terminara en este mes, por lo tanto espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Muchos sabrán que soy muy buena haciéndolos esperar pero no es por falta de inspiración como la mayoría de los demás escritores aunque es un factor que me impide seguir el principal es la pereza que me da continuarlo. Por suerte ahora que he regresado es porque por fin termine este fic solo es cuestión de subirlo XD…asi que no tendrán que esperar años para leer que pasa.

Este fic en particular que por cierto le he cambiado el nombre a_ "El Festival del Amor"_. Está dedicado a todos mis amigos que espero lo lean sino Mou . Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario será bien recibido y si quiere regañarme por tardar tanto también es aceptable… esa fue una de las razones por la que volví, para que no me regañen mas XD

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

"_**Hay que ayudar al amor, Parte 2"**_

P.D. No se pierdan mañana 14 de febrero, mi one shot **"Amigos hasta el fin"** estará hermoso ^^

Ja Ne!

_"Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe, sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._

_Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra"_


End file.
